A Very Bromance Romance
by Jetsir
Summary: 50 themes of Chekov/Sulu. Some are sweet, some are silly, all communicate the same message: they are lovers as well as friends.


**A/N: **I had a lot of fun doing this. It's just a bunch of sentences/paragraphs that have to do with the themes given. I hope you all like it.

If you want any of these to be developed into a one-shot, just tell me.

**A Very Bromance Romance**

**#01 – Comfort**

Chekov spoke in Russian when he was upset about something, which made it even harder for Sulu to know how to comfort him. That never stopped him from trying, it only meant that he had to bring along a book on the Russian language.

**#02 – Kiss**

The first time they kissed, it wasn't as romantic as they had imagined it would be. Chekov was sick with some alien cold, which Sulu caught, and Sulu, in turn, gave Chekov a cold sore.

**#03 – Soft**

Between tending to his plants, fencing, and whatever hand-to-hand combat situation he found himself in during landing parties, how Sulu's hands managed to stay so soft was a mystery that even Pavel's genius intellect could not figure out.

**#04 – Pain**

"It _huuuuuurts!_"

"Chill out, Pavel! It's just a little rose thorn!"

"Zis is ze last time I let you talk me into helping you viz your plants!"

**#05 – Potatoes**

When it was discovered that the potato-like plants on Rodber 4 actually _ate_ people, Chekov broke Earth land-speed records carrying a very surprised Sulu out of the garden of doom.

**#06 – Rain**

It was a pleasant, yet odd surprise for Chekov when Sulu and the rest of the landing party beamed up _stark naked_. Who knew that the properties of the rainwater on the planet of Wilmoy _melted clothing? _Chekov sure as hell didn't care, he was too busy staring at a rather interesting birthmark on Sulu's rear.

**#07 – Chocolate**

When Chekov's mother sent him a box of hand crafted chocolates for Christmas, he hadn't been willing to share with anyone, except for Sulu, that is, but only because he asked wery, wery nicely.

**#08 – Happiness**

Happiness for Sulu meant working with plants or fencing, happiness for Chekov meant reading about physics, happiness for the both of them meant spending the night in each other's arms.

**#09 – Telephone**

"What the hell is that?"

"Is telephone, I zink you have to talk into it."

"Ok....you try it."

"Do I look crazy to you!? I could get cancer from zat outdated hunk of junk!"

**#10 – Ears**

"My ears are too big."

"Zat is not true, Hikaru! Zough zey _do_ look like they could pick up enemy Klingon frequencies..."

"What did you say!?"

"Nozing! Nozing...zey're cute. You're cute."

"Damn straight."

**#11 – Name**

"C'mon, kid, stay with us!" shouted McCoy as he saw Chekov slipping from consciousness. The boy had been struck on the head by a rock while he was with the landing party on their most recent mission and now he had a concussion. "What's your name and rank?" the doctor asked in an effort to keep his mind working.

The Russian blinked groggily, then smiled, "rank....admiral..." his smile then widened wistfully, "name....Pavel Sulu...."

**#12 – Sensual**

Chekov stopped learning fencing after Sulu took his shirt off in the middle of his first lesson. That combined with the way the older man moved almost sensually was too much for his overly hormonal teenaged mind to handle.

**#13 – Death**

Sulu had always wanted to be a swashbuckler. Swashbucklers didn't fear death, therefore _he_ didn't fear death. Now fearing the death of another, namely one Pavel Chekov, was an _entirely _different story.

**#14 – Sex**

The first time they had sex was when Pavel first turned eighteen. They had both gotten drunk and one thing led to another. Sulu awoke the next morning to the teary eyes of the birthday boy. No, Chekov had not regretted the act itself, he regretted the fact that the alcohol had prevented him from remembering his first time with the man he loved.

**#15 – Touch**

"Yeoman Rand made zis?"

"Yeah, she's going through this whole 'cooking phase'."

"Holy crap, it's moving!"

"Oh my God!"

"....touch it and see vat happens!"

"No way, Pav! If you're so damn curious, you touch it!"

**#16 – Weakness**

"...is that a tribble?"

"Da! Is cute! Wanna hold it?"

"Nah, I'm good..."

"C'mon, Hikaru, you know cute zings are your weakness!"

"....y-yeah....I guess they are..."

**#17 – Tears**

Chekov will never let Sulu live down the fact that he cried while reading Where the Red Fern Grows.

**#18 – Speed**

No one on board the _Enterprise_ was a faster runner than Chekov, except, of course, a determined Sulu on his way to rescue Chekov.

**#19 – Wind**

Chekov didn't mind being on shore leave on this violently windy planet, after all, Sulu made the perfect shield.

**#20 – Freedom**

Chekov enjoyed the freedom of walking around his room in nothing but his boxer shorts, this was something that Sulu enjoyed, too.

**#21 – Life**

Most of the time, life on the _Enterprise_ was pretty exciting, and Sulu would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy a good adventure every once in a while, but sometimes, the best part of life on the _Enterprise_ was curling up with Chekov after a long shift and reading a book on physics.

**#22 – Jealousy**

"Vhy do you always spend so much time viz zese plants?"

"Why are you so jealous of a potted tomato plant?"

"....am _not_."

"Aaand now you're pouting."

"...s-shut up."

**#23 – Hands**

Whenever Chekov worked at the helm, his hands would become a blur of action as he set the ship's new course or rechecked their coordinates. Sulu could stare at those hands working for hours on end, but he couldn't, he had piloting to do.

**#24 – Taste**

Chekov liked really salty foods. Sulu didn't. Sulu liked extremely spicy foods. Chekov didn't. They agreed that they wouldn't kiss after lunch without brushing their teeth.

**#25 – Devotion**

Sulu had always stuck with Chekov, even when the boy went through the whole 'emo' phase, he still stayed by the Russian's side. He even helped him paint his fingernails black.

**#26 – Forever**

Though he had teased Chekov for giving him something as girly as a 'BFF' bracelet, the Asian helmsman kept the item on him at all times.

**#27 – Blood**

"_Owww_....mah dose...."

"Shit! Pav, I'm sorry! I thought you were ready for that punch!"

"Guhh....shid! Es _beedeg!!!!"_

"Don't worry, man! It's just a bloody nose! Hang on, I'll get Doctor McCoy!"

**#28 – Sickness**

Chekov suffered from home sickness a lot. He missed the cold winters and bright skies of Russia, as well as his large family. He was just glad that he had Sulu to help him get through it all.

**#29 – Melody**

Sulu was a skilled pilot, a talented botanist, and an excellent fighter, but a singer, he was not. Chekov still clapped for him on karaoke night, anyway.

**#30 – Star**

Chekov always wanted to see the stars up close, and now that he had, we wanted to reach even greater heights, with Sulu by his side, of course. For it was lonely at the top of the mountain, and it only made sense to bring along company.

**#31 – Home**

Sulu wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be when Chekov brought him to visit his family in Russia for the first time and he felt at home right away.

**#32 – Confusion**

"Heh! That's what _she_ said!"

"....I don't get it, Hikaru. Who is 'she'?"

".....nevermind...."

**#33 – Fear**

Chekov knew it was bad to laugh at other people's fears, but he couldn't help it when, at a party at Starfleet academy, Admiral Archer's recently found beagle came running at Sulu as a way of greeting and the fully grown fencing expert screamed like a nine-year-old girl.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

"I miss zunderstorms..."

"Pav, for the love of God, _please_ go to sleep..."

"You newer get any veazer out here in space...is wery quiet...._too_ quiet sometimes..."

"It'd be even quieter if _someone_ would stop talking..."

"Meany..."

"Sorry...it's three in the morning and our shift starts in two hours...can we talk about this later?"

"....fine."

**#35 – Bonds**

"May I inquire as to the reason why you and Mr. Chekov are handcuffed together, Mr. Sulu?"

"No, Mr. Spock. You may not."

**#36 – Market**

Chekov was glad that Sulu knew so much about plants. If not, he would have already bought about three different fruits that were poisonous to humans from the alien market they were at during their shore leave.

**#37 – Technology**

Sulu was touched when Chekov actually went through the trouble to _cook_ a meal for him when replicating it would've been so much easier and, though he would never say this out loud, more edible-looking.

**#38 – Gift**

_Russia: Where the snowplows dig deeper._

Sulu blinked at the t-shirt.

Who knew that Chekov was a fan of gag gifts? Sulu sure as hell didn't.

**#39 – Smile**

"Hikaru, vat are you smiling about?"

"..._nothing_."

"No seriously, vat is it?"

"...you've been walking around for the past hour with your fly open."

"...! Gah! Dammit! Vhy didn't you tell me!?"

"Hahahahaha!!!"

**#40 – Innocence**

Contrary to the beliefs of the majority of the crew, teenagers were in no way innocent. Sulu found that out when he discovered that Chekov was a much better kisser than him.

**#41 – Completion**

"You complete me! I don't know what I'd do without-!"

_-click-_

"_Hikaruuuu!"_

"No. We are not watching another one of these chick flicks. I _refuse_."

"It vas just getting to ze good part!"

**#42 – Clouds**

"Zat one looks like Russia!"

"Pavel, when has any cloud _not_ looked like Russia to you?"

"Vell... zat one looks like ze Keptin and Mr. Spock making out vhile bunnies vatch."

"...holy shit, it does!"

"Quick! Take a picture!"

**#43 – Sky**

"Hey, Pavel?"

"Mm?"

"..would it be too girly if I said you're eyes were bluer than the sky?"

"Da. It vould."

"Ok, just checking."

**#44 – Heaven**

Chekov used to think that Heaven would look like Russia, now he thought Heaven would look like Russia with angels that looked suspiciously like a certain Asian helmsman.

**#45 – Hell**

"....'Welcome To Hell'."

"See! I told you zere vas a town called zis!"

"Ok, you were right, but did you have to drag me all the way to Michigan to prove your point?"

**#46 – Sun**

Chekov was way too pale. Sulu guessed it was from too much studying and no playing outside when he was a little boy. He made a mental note to take the Russian to the beach on their next shore leave on Earth. Chekov _really_ needed to be out in the sun.

**#47 – Moon**

"...vat happened to your pants?"

"They tore while we were escaping."

"Oh.....vat a lovely full moon."

"Huh? But it's still dayli-dammit, Pavel! Keep your mind out of the gutter!"

**#48 – Waves**

Chekov could not dance. Hell, he could even screw up the wave at a football game, but still, Sulu was determined to teach the boy how to waltz, even if the surprisingly heavy-footed Russian broke all of his toes in the process.

**#49 – Hair**

"Did you straighten your hair?"

"Da....you don't like it?"

"No! I like it...but...why?"

"I vas told it vould make me look older...."

"You look plenty old enough to me."

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"_Oh zank God!_ Do you know how long it takes to straighten hair!?"

**#50 – Supernova**

Even with the knowledge that a lot of their friends had perished during the _Narada_ incident, and that one day a Supernova would take out an entire planet, Sulu and Chekov knew they could get through any hardship as long as they stayed strong, thought positive, and always had each other.

**End**

**A/N: **_That's all she wrote. I especially enjoyed the ones where it's dialogue only. It was so much fun! A lot of these can just be considered S/C friendship, but others are obviously romantic. I tried to make these as non-clichéd as possible by using scenarios that would only pertain to them. I hope I succeeded in that._


End file.
